Episodio 1: ¡Bienvenido a los Gear Powers!
by LoveNightandWarmth
Summary: Pharaoh Man fue el único Robot Master del Dr. Cossack que sobrevivió durante un siglo entero que era época de guerra y dominio mundial de Sigma. Así que, decidió mudarse a Japón para evitar ciertos conflictos que Rusia había sufrido. Cuando encuentra un gran castillo, llamado Castle Double Gear, se hace amigo de los Gear Powers y se convierte en el líder oficial del grupo.


_**Insertos**_: ¡Bienvenido a los Gear Powers!

["_El episodio comienza con una noche lluviosa. Un monorriel viaja a toda velocidad por toda Rusia. Al llegar a la estación de trenes en Japón, frena lentamente y se detiene, se abren las puertas automáticas y los pasajeros bajan. Entre ellos, está Pharaoh Man, quien carga su enorme maleta egipcia con su aura de fuego._"]

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¡Wow! La tecnología está presente en todos los aspectos de la vida de Japón: en las casas, en el trabajo, en el transporte y ¡hasta en los baños! Y aunque el país hace tiempo que dejó de ser considerado la máxima referencia mundial en este ámbito en detrimento de otros países como Corea del Sur o China, todavía se resiste a dejar los primeros puestos. (_Suspira_) Iré a dormir temprano para recargar mi energía. Mañana será un día muy ocupado para todos. Me pregunto de qué se tratará.

["_Mientras él se va, aparece entre los árboles una sombra oscura con ojos rojos luminiscentes y una sonrisa siniestra._"]

["_En las afueras de Tokio, se encuentra un gran y hermoso castillo de oro, con muchas torres con puertas de diferentes colores y dos engranajes gigantes color rojo y azul encima del techo, llamado Castle Double Gear._"]

["_De escena a escena, los Gear Powers se preparan para ir a dormir, se van a sus habitaciones y se acuestan en sus camas. Todos se quedan dormidos. Dos horas después, se siente un fuerte temblor dentro del castillo._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Bosteza_) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya amaneció?

_**Acid Man**_: Nope. Aún es de noche.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Da un salto mortal al ser recibido por un rebote en el suelo_) ¡Wow! ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está sucediendo aquí?

_**Fuse Man**_: También pregunto lo mismo.

_**Impact Man**_: Muy simple. Un terremoto, quizás.

_**Block Man**_: ¡No lo creo! (_Suspira enojado_) ¡Sé exactamente de dónde vienen esos rebotes!

["_En una habitación rosa, está Bounce Man, quien rebota por todos lados y ríe fuertemente._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Bounce Man? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo a estas horas?

_**Bounce Man**_: (_Lo ignora y sigue rebotando_)

_**Block Man**_: (_Enfurecido_) ¡REGRESA A LA CAMA AHORA, O TE ESTALLARÉ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

_**Bounce Man**_: (_Riendo_)

_**Impact Man**_: (_Abraza a Block Man para calmarlo_) Ya, tranquilo.

_**Blast Man**_: (_Con dos pelotas Boyorn en sus manos_) ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí, Bouncy~!

_**Bounce Man**_: (_Jadea_) ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Por favor, por favor!

["_Blast Man arroja las pelotas y Bounce Man los atrapa con un gran abrazo._"]

_**Bounce Man**_: (Suelta una risita) ¡Los quiero muchísimo! (_Va a la cama y se queda dormido con los Boyorns_)

_**Blast Man**_: (_Hace pulgar arriba y guiñe un ojo a sus hermanos_)

_**Block Man**_: (_Suspira_) Al fin.

["_Mientras tanto, Pharaoh Man sigue caminando por las calles de Tokio, muy cansado. Cuando se detiene, mira hacia adelante y ve completamente el Castle Double Gear._"]

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¡Increíble! Este debe ser el admirable Castle Double Gear, ¿verdad? Ojalá que no sea mucha molestia para los Gear Powers entrar a su casa sin permiso. Necesito un lugar tranquilo y cómodo. (_Bosteza_) El viaje en tren fue demasiado largo, pero me encantó. (_Abre y cierra la puerta suavemente_)

["_Llega el amanecer_"]

["_Los Gear Powers se despiertan y salen de sus habitaciones. En el comedor, están desayunando arroz blanco japonés._"]

_**Torch Man**_: (_Mezclando el arroz con palitos chinos_) ¡Maldita sea! ¡El mismo desayuno de siempre: arroz blanco japonés! ¡Odio comer las mismas porquerías de siempre!

_**Tundra Man**_: Deja de hablar y come, querido.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Suspira molesto_) Ok. (_Comiendo y tragando arroz salvajemente_)

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Gesto de asco_)

_**Torch Man**_: (_Exhala y eructa_) Lo siento.

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Limpiando su casco y su cara_) ¡Torch Man, ya basta! ¡Acabas de ensuciar la cocina que he limpié ayer!

_**Fuse Man**_: Ah, no seas tan quisquilloso. Así son las costumbres campestres.

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Enojado_) ¿Campestres? Diría más bien, insolentes.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Gruñe_)

_**Acid Man**_: Ya cálmense. No empecemos a discutir tonterías y sigamos con nuestra labor especial, ¿quieren?

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Cuál labor especial?

_**Blast Man**_: ¡Ah, es cierto! Ayer informaron que un nuevo habitante que viene de Rusia llegará hoy debido a esos tremendos conflictos y vagos recuerdos de guerras y muertes que ha sufrido su país durante un largo siglo que fue época del nacimiento de Mega Man X. Por culpa de ese gilipollas de Sigma, pero ya falleció, por suerte para todos.

_**Acid Man**_: Menos mal. Por otro lado, hoy será un día muy ocupado para todos, porque haremos una celebración de Verano de Bienvenida a Japón para el nuevo robot.

_**Bounce Man**_: ¡Sí! ¡Será super emocionante! ¿No lo crees, Fuse Man?

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Tímidamente_) Oh sí, ahora...lo entiendo. Y sí, tienes razón. Son tristes momentos...que nunca me harían borrar la mente...Casi nunca he podido dormir por esos vagos recuerdos que realmente me dieron un...fuerte susto.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Abraza a Fuse Man_) No te preocupes. Afortunadamente, hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes aunque estén heridos. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Siempre y cuando, no habrá nada o nadie que pueda detenernos.

_**Acid Man**_: (_Sorprendido al ver la puerta principal abierta_) ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién carajos dejó la puerta principal abierta?

_**Impact Man**_: ¿Desde cuándo ocurrió eso?

_**Acid Man**_: Probablemente, a la medianoche.

_**Impact Man**_: ¿Pero cómo lo hizo para no despertarnos?

_**Acid Man**_: Hmm...La ciencia no lo es todo, pero seguramente tiene que haber una explicación.

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Susurra_) Chicos, la puerta del ático también quedó abierta.

["_Crujido de puerta_"]

_**Impact Man**_: (_Susurra_) Sin duda, puede haber alguien ahí arriba. Sea quien sea, tratemos de ir con cautela para no asustar a nadie.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Susurra_) ¡Vengan!

["_Los Gear Powers suben cautelosamente por las escaleras espirales hasta llegar al último piso._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: Ahí está. Mejor voy a entrar primero. Si en caso de que sea un villano o un asesino, es por el bienestar de todos ustedes. Así que, yo me encargo. (_Sus fusibles se iluminan_)

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Susurra_) Con cuidado, cariño.

["_Fuse Man camina en puntillas_"]

_**Block Man**_: (_Susurra_) Tú puedes, hermano.

_**Impact Man**_: Muéstrale quién manda.

["_Fuse Man acercando lentamente hacia ese alguien que está dormido en el suelo. Las luces de sus fusibles revelan a Pharaoh Man._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: Ahora sí. Lo puedo ver claramente.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Susurra_) ¿Y qué es o quién es?

_**Fuse Man**_: Veo a un Robot Master desconocido basado en un…¿faraón?

_**Torch Man**_: ¿Un robot faraón egipcio en Japón? ¿Cómo es posible?

["_Pharaoh Man se despierta y se levanta del suelo._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Se aleja de él_) Tengan cuidado. Ya se despertó.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Mira a su alrededor y ve hacia el frente a los Gear Powers_) ¿Eh? ¡Hola! Lamento haber entrado a su casa sin permiso. El viaje en tren fue demasiado largo, pero a la vez muy grandioso. Soy Pharaoh Man, el nuevo habitante de Japón que viene de Rusia. Ustedes deben ser los únicos e inolvidables Gear Powers, ¿no es así?

_**Fuse Man**_: ¡Estás en lo cierto! Somos el tercer grupo de los robots del Dr. Thomas Light. Mi nombre es Fuse Man, y ellos son: Block Man, Blast Man, Acid Man, Tundra Man, Torch Man, Impact Man y Bounce Man.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Le da la mano a Pharaoh Man_) Un placer conocerte, Pharaoh Man.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Igualmente.

_**Blast Man**_: Hmm...Si no me equivoco, me imagino que fuiste creado por el científico más famoso de toda Rusia, ¿no es así?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Síp. El único gran Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack.

_**Blast Man**_: ¡Lo sabía!

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Y también recuerdas a su hija Kalinka Cossack, ¿no?

_**Blast Man**_: ¡Está claro como el agua!

_**Acid Man**_: (_Un poco celoso_)

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¿Acid Man?

_**Acid Man**_: Perdón por mi curiosidad, señor. Soy Acid Man, un robot científico, sólo quiero hacer algunas preguntas acerca de usted. De casualidad, ¿eres un faraón de verdad?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: No precisamente. Fuí creado por el Dr. Cossack para la exploración de pirámides y otras ruinas antiguas y tumbas fantasmales, con alta resistencia, agilidad y adaptabilidad a la oscuridad. Mis Armas Especiales son el Pharaoh Shot y Pharaoh Wave, pero también tengo un montón de poderes de fuego.

_**Acid Man**_: (_Con el ceño fruncido_) Interesante. ¿Qué más?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Tengo la capacidad de absorber y convertir las luces de infrarrojos y ultravioleta para usar como fuentes de energía. Absorbo la energía infrarroja de cualquier cosa que emite calor, como en las antorchas o incluso el calor interno de la tierra para ver mientras que en áreas oscuras subterráneas. Cuando exploro en las pirámides, tengo un par de sensores muy agudos que me permiten buscar hasta la más débil fuente de luz, pero también significa que soy hipersensible a las luces brillantes. Entonces, ahí es donde viene mi mayor debilidad.

_**Acid Man**_: (_Suspira enojado_) Sí, sí. Datos importantes anotados. Me imagino que sabes un montón sobre toda clase de culturas y relatos antiguos, ¿verdad?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Sin duda. Inspirado en nuestros ídolos reales y ficticios, he ganado una profunda sabiduría para liberarme de todas mis ataduras que tuve en el pasado después de que escandalizaron Rusia. Pero, de todas formas, no quiere decir que yo sea un faraón de verdad.

_**Acid Man**_: ¡Ja! Sabía que ibas a decir eso.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Sin embargo, soy considerado un líder fuerte con las mejores características que todos ellos tienen: seriedad, resistencia, compasión, reflexión, inteligencia y honestidad.

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿En serio? ¿Un líder fuerte? Así como yo. Pero en mi caso, nunca fui el mejor líder de los Gear Powers. Siempre estoy muy ocupado en O.D.A Electronics para administrar y afinar estaciones de transformadores de potencia. Debo estar alerta las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana. Eso me provoca un montón de estrés y angustia.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Apoya su mano en el hombro de Fuse_) Te entiendo.

_**Acid Man**_: Olvidé de hacer otra pregunta, señor. ¿Cuánto tiempo has ganado sabiduría, inteligencia y todo tipo de conocimientos que sabes? ¿Y cuántos libros de historias has leído?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Tengo una enorme confianza en los libros y un hambre de conocimientos. Pero al decir verdad, muy raras veces los leo. De hecho, la verdadera sabiduría se trata de reconocer nuestra ignorancia.

_**Acid Man**_: Oh claro. Bueno, tiene sentido.

["_Watt se dirige saltando hacia Fuse Man y cae en sus brazos_"]

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Abraza a su conejo mascota_) Este es mi conejo mascota, Watt. El único momento en que puedo relajarme para calmar la estrés.

_**Watt**_: (_Olfatea la mano de Pharaoh Man_)

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Acariciando la cabeza de Watt_) También me alegra conocerte, amiguito.

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Sorprendido_) Esperen. Pharaoh Man, ¿acaso dijiste "el único gran Dr. Mikhail Cossack"?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Síp, lo que escuchaste.

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Suspira extravagantemente_) ¡Sacré blue! ¡Fantastique! ¡Yo también soy un Cossack Number! ¿Te diste cuenta antes? ¡Somos hermanos!

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Wow. Me sorprendió bastante. Pues claro, éramos hermanos a larga distancia y apenas nos conocíamos. Pero como ahora estás aquí, podré conocerte mejor que ningún robot pudiera haberlo hecho. Bueno, además de los Gear Powers.

_**Tundra Man**_: Y hablando de hermanos, ¿dónde están los otros Cossacks? Tampoco los he visto durante un largo período de tiempo.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Tristemente_) Oh sí, con respecto a eso.

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Estás bien, Pharaoh? ¿Te pasa algo?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: En realidad, ya nunca más los volveré a ver.

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Qué dices?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Al menos, el Dr. Cossack y su hija sobrevivieron de la crisis en Rusia también. Pero mis hermanos, pues…

["_El resto de los Gear Powers están en shock_"]

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Apoya sus manos en su boca_) No…

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Sí...

_**Tundra Man**_: ¡NO!

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Asiente_)

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Abraza a Pharaoh Man mientras empieza a llorar_)

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Lo abraza y lo consuela_)

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Apoya una mano en el hombro de Pharaoh_) Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, Pharaoh Man.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Realmente fue el peor momento de mi vida. Muchas gracias por compadecerme.

_**Torch Man**_: Para eso estamos los amigos y familia, terroncito.

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Limpiando sus ojos con su pañuelo y sonríe_) Sí, no nos llaman "Gear Powers" por nada en el mundo, querido.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Tenemos buenos momentos sobre mis hermanos y yo que contar, pero me encantaría conocer más de ustedes.

_**Blast Man**_: ¡No digas más! ¡Te vamos a demostrar todo lo que podemos hacer y que nos hacen sentir únicos y geniales! (_Guiñe un ojo_)

["**Somos los Gear Powers**"]

["_Mientras tanto, en el Devil Gear Kingdom, la Reina Marysalis Shimmer está sentada en su trono, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro furioso._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡Ugh! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Era lo único que me faltaba, que ese pervertido se una con los Gear Powers! ¿Qué cuernos tienen de especial? (_Suspira_)

["_En su laboratorio_"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: (_Mezclando sustancias químicas_) Hmm...Muy espeso. Muy crudo. Demasiado rojo. Demasiado oscuro. Tan brillante. Tan duro...Ahora sí, todo completo.

["_Ella coloca la mezcla en su propio sistema del Double Gear. Los dos engranajes negro y gris comienzan a girar._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡Perfecto! Con mi propio sistema del Double Gear, tendré el poder suficiente para acabar con los Gear Powers y demostrarles quién manda. Esto será como el combustible infinito para mis últimas creaciones: los Shimmer Numbers, con la función de no sólo derrotar a esos desgraciados y Pharaoh Man, sino también para ayudarme a cumplir mi mayor sueño: ¡La Conquista y Reinado del Universo!

["**La Guerra Está Por Comenzar**"]

["_En las calles de Tokio, los Robot Masters y seres humanos colaboran para la Celebración de Verano de Bienvenida para Pharaoh Man._"]

_**Tundra Man**_: Te ves divino, querido. Es como que realmente capturaron tu gran nobleza.

_**Fuse Man**_: (_Sonroja_) Supongo que sí.

_**Torch Man**_: Como buen anfitrión, no sólo invitarás a Pharaoh Man a su fiesta de bienvenida, sino también le entregarás el Cetro de Double Gear como muestra de nuestra amistad y nombrarlo como el líder oficial de los Gear Powers, si es que él acepte su nuevo título como gobernante de Japón también, claro.

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Te refieres a que hagamos como si fuera una ceremonia de coronación?

_**Torch Man**_: Síp.

_**Acid Man**_: (_Gruñe y susurra_) ¡Por el amor de Copérnico! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡Respondió todas mis trecientas preguntas en menos de 20 minutos!

_**Impact Man**_: ¿Sucede algo?

_**Acid Man**_: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? Oh no. Quise decir, que olvidamos el Cetro en el Castle Double Gear.

_**Impact Man**_: ¿Y en dónde está?

_**Acid Man**_: Eh...no sé. Supuestamente debe estar en una de las salas, o en nuestras habitaciones...no estoy seguro.

_**Impact Man**_: Acid Man. Sí sabes perfectamente dónde dejas tus cosas cuando las organizas.

_**Acid Man**_: Pues, claro. Es verdad. Bueno, no es que yo sea tan celoso de Pharaoh Man solo porque es más inteligente y tiene más conocimientos que yo. Eso sería ridículo. (_Risas_) Pero por si acaso, trataré de recordar en dónde lo dejé. ¡Ya vuelvo!

_**Impact Man**_: Hmm...

["_El cielo comienza a nublarse y a oscurecerse._"]

_**Acid Man**_: (_Entra corriendo al Castle Double Gear y va directo a su habitación_) (_Suspira_) Aquí está, sano y salvo. (_Mira el cielo por la ventana_) Joder. Ahora lloverá justo antes de la Celebración de Verano de Bienvenida. (_Enojado_) ¡No! ¡No se lo daré a Pharaoh Man! ¡Jamás tendré el placer de dárselo ahora! No entiendo cómo ganó una profunda sabiduría tan rápidamente después de tantos años si él raramente lee libros de historia. Por esta razón, su inteligencia también compara con la mía. ¡Soy un hombre de ciencias y tengo más conocimiento científico e histórico que cualquier ser sabio que haya existido en el mundo!...(_Mira el Cetro de Double Gear con un rostro siniestro_)...Pero no lo será por mucho tiempo.~

["_En las calles de Tokio, todos terminan de preparar las decoraciones y la comida para la Celebración de Verano de bienvenida. De repente, se sorprenden al ver el cielo nublado y oscuro._"]

["_Gente preguntando_"]

_**Fuse Man**_: ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

["_De repente, el cielo nublado se divide en dos (día y noche) y se siente un terremoto por todo Tokio. Debajo de la tierra, las vides y malezas comienzan a crecer y a expandirse, atacando la ciudad._"]

["_Truenos_"]

["_Gritos_"]

_**Tundra Man**_: Algo muy extraño está pasando...(_Asombro_) ¡Yo al menos agradecería una explicación!

_**Blast Man**_: Sólo sé que el cielo se nubló y oscureció. Ahora se dividió en dos y las nubes que llegaron no son de por aquí, ni siquiera son reales.

_**Torch Man**_: ¡Tampoco estas plantas de porquería! Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos hacer nada para ahuyentarlas hasta que descubramos de dónde vienen.

_**Acid Man**_: (_Observa por la ventana_) (_Susurra_) ¡Funcionó! Y ahora, voy a aprovechar que Pharaoh Man no está y que el ataque forestal siga invadiendo Tokio, mientras iré a deshacer de este Cetro de una vez por todas. (_Risa maliciosa_)

_**Torch Man**_: El ataque forestal se está expandiendo y a juzgar por lo rápido que avanza, no se conforma con apoderarse de Japón. Creo que en poco tiempo...cubrirá la mitad de la Tierra.

_**Impact Man**_: ¿Y en dónde rayos estará Acid Man?

["_Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Devil Gear Kingdom, Marysalis Shimmer termina de construir sus últimas cuatro creaciones: los Shimmer Numbers._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡Al fin! ¡Completamente perfecto!

["_El sistema del Double Gear dispara rayos de energía color negro y gris en cada uno de los cuatro robots. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse con parpadeo hasta lograr orientarse. Los Shimmer Numbers forman una ronda alrededor de Marysalis._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: Bienvenidos al Planeta Tierra, hijos míos. Mi nombre es Marysalis Shimmer, su creadora y madre. Por favor, les pido atención sobre lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Ayer, un Robot Master basado en un faraón egipcio que en realidad fue construido en Rusia, llamado Pharaoh Man, se mudó a Japón debido al hecho de que su país ha sido sufrido por varias organizaciones de guerra y la conquista del mundo. Muy pocos robots y humanos sobrevivieron aunque estaban gravemente heridos. El Dr. Wily y Sigma fueron mis mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo, y fuimos los responsables de esta guerra mundial. Desafortunadamente, ambos fallecieron por razones desconocidas. Fue un enorme fracaso y estaba muy furiosa. Creí que he matado a todos los robots, sobre todo los Cossack Numbers, pero Pharaoh Man fue el único que sobrevivió durante esta maldita época de batalla y muerte. Desde que se mudó a la ciudad de Tokio, conoció a un grupo de ocho héroes robots que son el tercer grupo de las creaciones del Dr. Thomas Light: los Gear Powers. Ahora, su función es no sólo vencer a todos los héroes, sino también para ayudarme a cumplir mi mayor sueño: La Conquista y Reinado del Universo. Háganlo mientras los truenos y el extraño crecimiento rápido de malezas invaden todo Japón. ¿Entendido?

_**Shimmer Numbers**_: (_Asienten_)

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: Muy bien. Entonces, ¡manos a la obra! (_Los Shimmers se van corriendo_) Si ustedes fallan, no se preocupen, yo me haré cargo. Después de todo, soy la Reina del Mal. (_Risa malvada_)

["_Las raíces y malezas se extienden al centro de la ciudad de Tokio y se enredan por todo el Castle Double Gear._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: Apúrense. (_Respirando con dificultad_) Me estoy...ahogando.

_**Blast Man**_: (_Truenos_) Ah, no lo harán. Este es territorio de Tokio y no pronosticaron lluvia hasta después de la Celebración de Verano de Bienvenida para Pharaoh Man. Donde sea que hayan venido, ¡regresen a donde pertenecen! (_Arroja un Chain Blast al aire y este explota, haciendo que las nubes oscuras produzcan más truenos y relámpagos_) ¡Hey!

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Gritos_)

_**Block Man**_: (_Gruñe de furia y ataca las enredaderas con sus Block Droppers_) ¡Sabes que jamás me detendría por nada ni nadie!

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Suspira_) Gracias, dulzura.

_**Block Man**_: ¡Donde sea que vienen esas malezas, créenme, sé que podemos enfrentarlas juntos como equipo!

_**Tundra Man**_: (_Asiente_)

_**Acid Man**_: Wow, Tundra Man. Me alegra que estés a salvo. Eso estuvo cerca.

_**Impact Man**_: (_Molesto_) En mi opinión, ¡_demasiado_ cerca! ¿Seguro que _usted_ está bien?

_**Acid Man**_: Muy bien. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

_**Impact Man**_: ¡Acid Man! ¿Sabes qué diantres pasa aquí?

_**Acid Man**_: Pues, no. No tengo la menor idea, esas semillas que planté debieron germinar hace siglos, no horas.

_**Impact Man**_: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

_**Acid Man**_: Bueno, obviamente las cosas no salieron como las planeé. Mis semillas saqueadoras debieron capturar a Pharaoh Man y expulsarlo de Japón, pero parece que algo tenía suficiente magia poderosa para evitar que las semillas crecieran más grandes y fuertes que antes, hasta ahora, claro.

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Te das cuenta de que esa información nos habría servido hace horas?

_**Acid Man**_: ¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de hermano crees que soy?

_**Impact Man**_: ¡No te creo!

_**Acid Man**_: ¡Créenme, lo he visto todo! ¿Quieres otra excusa?

_**Impact Man**_: ¡Mientes, mientes con tus amarillos dientes! ¡Te obligo a que nos digas la verdad o te expulsaremos del equipo!

_**Acid Man**_: ¡Ugh! ¡Está bien! Fui yo quien causó toda esta invasión. Estaba profundamente celoso de Pharaoh Man por su sabiduría e inteligencia, hasta me respondió todas las trecientas preguntas que les hice sobre él mismo, en muy poco tiempo. Realmente odio que sus características comparen con las mías. Entonces, use el Cetro de Double Gear para germinar las semillas rápidamente y así atraparlo con las enredaderas y expulsarlo de Japón. Igual, quería deshacerme de ese Cetro.

_**Block Man**_: (_Furioso_) ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Dejaste que tus celos sacarán lo peor de ti sólo por una simple tontería y creerte superior a los demás?!

_**Acid Man**_: Tú lo has dicho.

_**Tundra Man**_: Sin duda, estabas arruinando la sorpresa que queríamos hacerle a Pharaoh Man. Él es un buen robot y nunca presume de sus grandes habilidades, ni siquiera necesita halagos cuando se trata de hacer un buen trabajo. Además, los sabios son capaces de aprender cosas nuevas, mientras que los ignorantes se creen saberlo todo. Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte.

_**Torch Man**_: (_Seriamente_) Has creado demasiados problemas y realmente estamos hartos de todas estas ataduras. Y bueno, ¿quién sabe que más nos va a atacar? Digo, tal vez no sería tan mala idea que volvieras a Castle Double Gear y dejar que salvemos el día solos.

_**Acid Man**_: ¿Qué? ¿Salvarán Tokio sin mí, después de todo esto?

_**Torch Man**_: Bueno, lo único que necesitamos es que vayas al laboratorio del castillo a que hagas una nueva fórmula para evitar que el ataque forestal nos siga dominando.

_**Block Man**_: Y esta vez, ¡no te hagas el científico loco más estúpido que hemos conocido! ¿Okey?

_**Acid Man**_: (_Suspira_) ¿Todos piensan igual? ¿Creen que yo no debería estar aquí? (_Se va_)

_**Fuse Man**_: Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

["**Aprender De Mis Errores**"]

["_En las afueras de Tokio, cuatro figuras negras con ojos rojos brillantes aparecen en frente de los Gear Powers. La sombra se desvanece, revelando los Shimmer Numbers._"]

_**Blast Man**_: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

_**Fuse Man**_: Seguramente, son nuevos villanos.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_A distancia_) ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Y sin duda alguna, son el grupo de Robot Masters malvados más poderosos de todos los tiempos!

_**Bounce Man**_: ¡Pharaoh Man!

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿Acaso conoces a estos tipos?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Síp. Son los Shimmer Numbers, cuya función es no sólo derrotarnos sino también conquistar todo el Universo y un mundo exclusivo para robots. Construidos por la villana más malvada, cruel, malhumorada y poderosa de toda la historia del mal: la Reina Marysalis Shimmer, mi mayor enemiga. Ella fue una amiga y compañera del Dr. Wily y Sigma, responsables del tremendo caos que ha sufrido Rusia y toda la Tierra.

_**Fuse Man**_: ¿En serio?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Asiente_)

["_En el laboratorio del castillo, Acid Man sigue mezclando sustancias químicas hasta obtener el resultado._"]

_**Acid Man**_: (_Agarra suavemente el tubo de ensayo y lo tapa_) ¡Científicamente perfecto!

["_Las malezas gigantes comienzan a destruir Castle Double Gear._"]

_**Acid Man**_: ¡Copérnico! ¡Mejor iré a buscar el Cetro de Double Gear antes de que las malezas acaben con todo Castle Double Gear!

_**Torch Man**_: ¡Mejor pongamos manos a la obra ya! ¡Derrotemos a los Shimmer Numbers y evitemos que el ataque forestal acabe con todo el castillo!

_**Voz desconocida**_: Bueno, bueno. Veo que ustedes ya conocieron sus últimas cuatro creaciones. ¿No es así?

["_Una figura negra aparece entre medio de las nubes oscuras, estas se desvanecen y revelan a Marysalis Shimmer._"]

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¡Marysalis Shimmer! ¡Así que al fin nos volvemos a encontrar después de una larga década de guerra y muerte!

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡Y al fin podemos darnos la cara ahora, imbécil! ¡Shimmer Numbers, no se queden aquí parados y muéstrales lo que pueden hacer!

["_Los Shimmers asienten y disparan sus Armas Especiales hacia los Gear Powers._"]

_**Blast Man**_: ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Vamos, Gear Powers! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

_**Torch Man**_: Eh...¿Esperando que Acid Man nos traiga la nueva fórmula contra el crecimiento excesivo de malezas?

_**Acid Man**_: ¡Aquí está! Ojalá que el efecto del arsénico trabaje a la perfección en un dos por tres. ¡Allá va, Pharaoh Man! ¡Usa el Cetro de Double Gear! (_Arroja el Cetro de Double Gear y cae en manos de Pharaoh Man_)

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¡Gracias! (_Al resto de los Gear Powers_) Ustedes sigan con la batalla, mientras voy a liberar Castle Double Gear y toda la ciudad de Tokio. No se preocupen por mí y concéntrense en lo más importante.

_**Impact Man**_: ¡De acuerdo!

["_Con un escudo de humo, los Gear Powers (incluyendo Acid Man) entran a la acción._"]

["_Batalla explosiva_"]

["_Marysalis Shimmer mira a su alrededor esporádicamente. De repente, una gran enredadera la sostiene de sus piernas._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: (_Gritos_) ¡Santa mierda! ¡La resistencia es inútil!

_**Fuse Man**_: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡Mientras aprovechemos que la Reina quedó atrapada, juntemos fuerzas para crear un nuevo poder del Double Gear!

["_Los Gear Powers forman una ronda, se levitan y liberan un poderoso rayo de energía rojo y azul hacia Marysalis Shimmer. Sin embargo, ella estuvo consciente para liberarse de la enredadera y encarar frente a los héroes._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡Ja! ¿Acaso creen que con un simple pero poderoso rayo de energía me fulminarían así de fácil? ¡Pues no lo creo!

_**Fuse Man**_: ¡Pharaoh Man! ¡Te necesitamos!

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡Vaya, vaya! Con que, Pharaoh Man interfiriendo mis planes como siempre. ¿no? ¡Pero esto no se queda aquí!

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¡Eso es lo que tú crees, reina malvada! ¡La magia contenida en mi elemento logró unirse con los que ayudaron a crearlo, porque los espíritus del poder del Double Gear _están aquí_!

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: ¡¿Qué?!

_**Pharaoh Man**_: (_Eco_) ¡Torch Man, honestidad! ¡Fuse Man, bondad! ¡Bounce Man, risa! ¡Tundra Man, generosidad! ¡Blast Man, lealtad! ¡Block Man, confianza! ¡Acid Man, dedicación! ¡Impact Man, fuerza! Y por último pero no menos importante, ¡yo represento la Magia! Junto con el sistema de los engranajes, crearemos un poder más grande de lo que podrías imaginar, ¡pero es un poder que no tendrás la habilidad de controlar! El tuyo puede estar siempre contigo, pero no puedes usarla del todo, porque no posees la magia más poderosa de todo el Universo: ¡El Double Gear de la Amistad!

["_La magia que rodea a Pharaoh Man y los Gear Powers explota, disparando un enorme poderoso rayo de energía multicolor a Marysalis Shimmer y la envuelve en un tornado de fuego púrpura y naranja._"]

_**Marysalis Shimmer**_: Está bien, ustedes ganan. Pero para la próxima vez, no será así fácilmente. (_Se teletransporta_)

["_Alegorio de los Gear Powers_"]

_**Acid Man**_: Lo siento, Pharaoh Man. La verdad, estuve celoso de ti y de tu sabiduría. Me dejé llevar por eso.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Disculpas aceptadas. No te preocupes. Puede que muchos hayan sentido lo mismo que tú, pero yo jamás guardaría un fuerte rencor en ellos, porque prefiero concentrar en lo más importante y en mis labores, ya que son mis principales prioridades.

_**Acid Man**_: Gracias. Ahora entiendo también que los sabios aún intentan aprender cosas nuevas todos los días.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Te lo dije.

["_De repente, se siente un pequeño terremoto y hace aparecer una gran estatua del sistema del Double Gear. Los dos engranajes gigantes rojo y azul revelan un cofre de cristal con nueve cerraduras._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: ¡Wow! ¡Increíble!

_**Torch Man**_: Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá adentro de este cofre de cristal. Nueve cerraduras, nueve llaves.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: No sé en dónde pueden estar, pero sí sé que es un gran misterio que lograremos resolverlo todos juntos.

["_En las calles de Tokio, todos celebrando la fiesta de bienvenida para Pharaoh Man. Fuse Man le entrega el Cetro del Double Gear._"]

_**Fuse Man**_: Aquí tienes, Pharaoh Man. Esto...te pertenece. Un faraón rey en cualquier mundo guía, no obligando a otros a arrodillarse ante él, sino inspirando a todos a levantarse con él. Todos hemos visto que tú eres capaz de hacer eso.

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Muchas gracias. Acepto mi nuevo título como gobernante de Japón, pero tengo mucho que aprender aquí.

_**Fuse Man**_: También es una muestra de nuestra amistad. Has demostrado ser un gran amigo y un líder fuerte. Así que, te nombraremos como un miembro honorario y líder oficial de los Gear Powers.

["_Alegorio y aplausos_"]

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. ¿Y saben? Creo que ahora siento que Japón, es mi nuevo hogar. Extrañaré Rusia, pero es lo mejor para mí.

_**Impact Man**_: ¿Eso significa que...te quedarás con nosotros?

_**Bounce Man**_: ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Por favor?

_**Pharaoh Man**_: Pues...¡por supuesto! ¡Me quedaré aquí por siempre!

["_Alegorio de los Gear Powers hacia Pharaoh Man_"]

_**Pharaoh Man**_: ¡Los Gear Powers juntos y unidos...!

_**Los Gear Powers**_: ¡...Jamás seremos vencidos!

["_Gritos y silbidos_"]

**Fin**


End file.
